Sorelle Assassino
by AudreAuditore
Summary: The twins had a suspicion of something going on with their lives, but they never expected it to be so big... and so violent. EzioxOC FedericoxOC
1. Assassins

Chapter 1

-August 16, 2011-

Audre and Hayle, aka the "Kindletwins", were hanging out in their room after a long strenuous day at the hellhole called high school. They both had friends and were happy with their lives; it just felt like something was… missing. They both did well in school, Audre with straight A's and Hayle's only A being in Gym class. Audre was the smarter and Hayle was the more agile. She wasn't super strong, just very fast and flexible.

At that moment, they were both sitting in their room, Audre reading a thick book on the Italian Renaissance and Hayle playing Angry Birds.

Audre glaced over to Hayle, a annoyed look on her face. "Hayle, turn that off. I am turning on classical music."

"Alrighty," Hayle said, turning the volume down on her iPhone and running a hand through her short, orange, curly hair. They both had orange curly hair, but Hayle's with right to the end of her earlobes and Audre's was halfway down her back. It was a main difference between the two, aside from the cute little mole Audre had under her left eye and Hayle's glasses. They both were slim, but were a little bit chubby at the same time.

Hayle looked up from her game. "Hey, Aud."

"What Hay?" Audre said not even glancing up from her book.

"There is this game I played that is set in the renaissance. You might like it."

"is there good music that I can transfer to my piano in it?"

"Yeah. The first song, Ezio's Family."

"Ezio? Haven't I heard the name before?" Audre drifted into thought.

"Yes. Some of Dad's stories mention that name, but I don't think they are relevant to each other."

"Cool. I'll look at it sometime."

They both went back to their activities. About fifteen minutes later after their conversation, the music started skipping. Audre looked up and grimaced, "Retarded radio. It never works." Right after she said that a blinding light flashed from the window, causing both girls to cover their eyes.

"What… just…. Happened?" Hayle asked Audre, looking around their room.

"How am I supposed to know?" Audre stood up, heading to their room. "Mom, Dad? Chloe, TJ?"

When they got no answer, both girls grabbed their bag with their phones and money in it and approached their bedroom door and opened it, stepping into darkness.

"Ungh. Where am I?" Audre said out loud moving a little bit.

"Tell the guy with the jackhammer to lay off, would ya?" Hayle said, quoting Tron. "Are we…. In a hay bale?"

"It looks like it. Lets get out." Audre suggested. The twins started to move, and right before Audre got out she heard some yell from under her.

"What the fuck? Get off me! Who are you? Where am I?" A masculine voice called out.

"How would I know?" said another man. Hayle and Audre finished getting out and began to brush hay out their hair and off their clothing. Two guys climbed out after them and the 4 teenagers looked at each other.

"Ryan and Blackcloud?" Audre asked the two guys, rubbing her eyes.

"The Kindletwins?" They boys said in unison as Hayle began to laugh, "No. Way. Somehow we all end up in a hay bale? Really?"

"Apparently so, " Audre said, looking around. "Uh, guys? I don't want to sound crazy… but I think we are in the Italy."

At that, the foursome looked at their surroundings. They saw fire torches and haybales, merchant stands and people who dressed as if they were from the past. The four turned to face each other.

"This is the Renaissance.. I think." Hayle said, turning to ask a renaissance man a question. She found a man dressed in red. "Excuse me?"

He turned, "Si?"

_Oh, crap!_, Hayle thought, _He is speaking in Italian. I don't know Italian! _ "Che anno è?"

"1474" The man looked at Hayle as if she were deformed.

"Hayle, we have been talking in Italian this whole time." Audre stated.

"Holy crap, we are!" Ryan said, listening more closely to his words. Blackcloud began to laugh.

"You people are dressed in odd attire." The man said, looking at Audre and Hayle's jeans and Ryan's basketball shorts.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar." Hayle asked the unidentified man.

"You may have heard of me. My name is Federico Auditore da Firenze." Federico bowed to the group of four.

"Hayle…." Audre said, her expression explaining what she was going to say.

"Federico? We need to talk to your father. It is very important."

"Woah, what?" Blackcloud said. "We just met the guy and you want to meet his parents? The fuck?"

Ryan turned to Blackcloud, "Just go with the flow. None of us know what is going on."

"Fine" He crossed his arms. Federico look at them questioningly.

"What are your names?"

"Audre."

"Hayle."

"Ryan."

"Blackcloud."

"Alright, Audre, Hayle, Ryan, and… Blackcloud, please follow me if you wish to see my father." Federico said, some suspicion in his voice.

The five teenagers walked to Palazzo Auditore. They all stayed silent and looked around except for Federico. Hayle knew they were close when she saw the door to Leonardo da Vinci's workshop. They all walked into the courtyard of Palazzo Auditore to see Maria Auditore writing in her journal.

"Salute, Madre." Federico said to his mother as he walked by. She nodded in response.

"Va bene. We have arrived. I shall tell father of your presence here." Federico turned and walked inside.

"So, did anybody do the English homework?" Audre asked her friends a small smirk on her face.

"A couple things; One, Seriously? Two, what was our homework? Three, don't ever assume I do homework." Blackcloud quickly responded, sending the group into loud laughter. They all abruptly quit when they noticed Giovanni Auditore, Federico's father watching them.

"You have asked for me?" Giovanni asked, walking up to Hayle.

"Yes, we need to talk to you about important matters. Some that cannot be heard." Hayle replied nervously, turning to scan the faces of her group.

"Follow me, if that is the case," Giovanni turned and headed inside and walked into his office. His eyes fell on his second youngest son at the age of 15. "Ezio, we have guests. Please leave my study."

"Yes, Padre." Ezio obeyed, looking at the oddly dressed guests. Ezio and Audre locked eyes for a moment but then broke away in embarrassment. Audre felt something deep in her stomach, but ignored it. Ezio left the room.

"Let's begin with names." Giovanni suggested.

"I am Audre Kindle, this is my twin sister, Hayle Kindle. We are both 15 years old." Audre said.

"I am Blackcloud."

"And I am Ryan."

Giovanni looked at all of them. "I am Giovanni Auditore. Why is your attire so strange?"

"Please, Giovanni, before you start with all of the questions, let us tell you of how we got here and what we know." Hayle said. Giovanni sat at his desk. "I am going to be honest about this. We are from the year 2011. I have no idea how we got here, but I have an idea. It may have been a Piece of Eden." Giovanni's eyes went wide as the three other three looked at Hayle, not knowing what she just said.

"Giovanni, our fathers told all of stories of Assassins who have fought against Templars to save the world from their rule. We were told about Pieces of Eden and their powers, but we all disregarded them as stories. Assassins and Templars became to be known as a video game to most humans except those who know the real truth. I have had my suspicions, but I think the four people you see here have been training to be Assassins." Hayle turned to Audre. "I am sorry I never told you sooner of my prediction. I wasn't sure."

Audre and the two boys blinked a couple times and looked at their left hands. There was a small teardrop burned into their ring fingers. It had happened to all of them as children and they were told it was for something they would understand in time.

"Is that what this means?" Ryan asked, holding his hand to Giovanni.

"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." Giovanni said.

Blackcloud's jaw hit the floor. "My dad said that the other night. I didn't know what he meant."

"So…. We are….. Assassins?" Audre said. "Do we… kill people?"

"Yes, but only those who seek evil." Giovanni answered a grave tone to his voice.

Everyone was silent for a couple minutes, contemplating the new information. Hayle broke the silence. "Giovanni, do you believe us?"

"Only assassins have the symbol on their left hand. I also used a special talent that is in assassins. It is called Eagle Vision. One of you has that talent; it just needs to be brought out. I also know that we do not have the Apple right now. You cannot go back home right now. You will also need somewhere to stay." Giovanni stood. "Because you are young assassins in a time new to you, I will offer my spare rooms here. You will also need new clothing. I will provide all of this for you if you help with whatever I ask you to do. Understood?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Giovanni." Audre said.

"Like she said" Ryan said running a hand through his short dark hair.

"Yeah." Blackcloud commented.

"Which one of us has Eagle Vision?" Hayle said, stating the question on everyone's mind.

Everyone looked at Giovanni, awaiting an answer. "You will know in time." He said smirking.

Audre hugged Giovanni. "Thank you again for lending your money and housing to complete strangers."

"You are fellow assassins. You are not strangers."


	2. Creep

-Audre's POV-

If someone would have told me I would be stuck in the year 1474, I would have been excited and hoped it would happen. I have always loved the Renaissance and wished I could live in it. I liked the ideas that came from it and I surely wouldn't exist without it. I have read so much about the Renaissance, but now that I am here it seems as though we were very close to being right. I am excited to be here, but I am so scared. It does bring me peace that Giovanni invited us to stay with him and help us discover our heritage, and his sons seemed nice. There is something about Ezio, his 15 year old son that just makes me feel odd. He had looked at me strangely in Giovanni's study…

My thoughts were interrupted when Hayle walked into the room the Auditore family had given us to stay in. She was carrying a pile of clothing for us to change into. I saw what they looked like when Hayle had laid them on the bed. Her outfit was a lot like a boys outfit on the time. She had a brown vest that looked a lot like Ezio's and a white shirt to go underneath. She also had black trousers with grey knee high boots and a matching belt. To top it all off, she had a brown cloak on top of it. She brought in a beautiful red and white dress for me. I decided to keep the pink Toms I already had on under it.

We both undressed and then redressed into our new outfits. I had a little bit of trouble with the dress so Hayle had to help me. After that, Hayle helped me braid my hair down my back and we both went downstairs to meet the rest of the Auditore family.

As we walked through the hallways I noticed how delicate everything looked. I wanted to touch everything to feel it and establish a sense of reality but I opted to keep my hands to myself. Right before we got to the stair's the door to Ezio's room opened in our faces and stopped us.

"Oh, Hello ladies." Ezio said, flashing a smile. I smiled back and Hayle continued walking.

"Hello Ezio." Ezio held his arm out for me to take. I hesitated for a moment and took it and we walked down the stairs to the dinner table.

"You are Audre, correct?" He said, looking at my face.

"The one and only." I blushed. "Well, sort of." We both laughed as we took our seats by each other at the table. Everyone else was already sitting, Ryan, Blackcloud, Petruccio and Federico laughing over some joke, Hayle and Claudia talking about boys, and Maria and Giovanni smiling at all of the commotion.

Giovanni cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Children, guests." All of our eyes were diverted to Giovanni. "Today we have welcomed four new quests into the Auditore household. They will be living here until they are old enough to leave. I do not think that will take very long though, as all of our guests are already fifteen years of age. Now, I would like to give the floor to our newcomers so they may tell you about how they got here."

Giovanni nodded at me and I stood as Giovanni sat down. "Thank you again for letting us invade your house." Everyone at the table laughed. "We are from the future. And I ha-"A loud beeping noise was coming from upstairs. My face turned red as I realized what it was and I turned and ran upstairs to my room to get it. Nobody talked while I was gone, I could hear the silence. I found my pink leather Coach shoulder bag in my room. I found my iPhone and turned off the alarm. I hadn't gotten a call or a text for there was no signal here, but there was a clock and I had set an alarm for me to do my homework. I ran back downstairs and walked into the dining room, phone in hand.

"I am sorry. My phone's alarm went off. I will explain what that means later." The Auditore family's faces were shocked. They didn't know what to say. "So, Hayle and myself we in our rooms, reading and playing games, when a light flashed outside and when we exited through our door, we ended up in a hay bale. Somehow," I looked at Ryan and Blackcloud. "Ryan and Blackcloud ended up with us and Federico took us here. Thanks again for that, Federico."

"I am happy I helped you," the 18 year old said, flashing a smile. Everyone laughed a little.

Hayle decided it was her turn to talk. "I would like to thank all of you for believing us. We are still trying to get grips on the situation ourselves. We have no idea how to live in an Italian Renaissance noble family." She picked up my phone. "This is what we call a phone. We can use it to talk to people very far away. I don't really know how it works… worked. It won't work here. Anyway, It started beeping because Audre had set it to go off so she could study about the Renaissance a little bit more." Everyone looked around at each other and Hayle sat down.

Blackcloud then broke the silence and brought up a good point. "What are we going to tell anybody outside of those in this room? That we poofed here from the future?"

"No. All of you are the children of family friends from a small town outside of Firenze and your last names are…."

"Di Caprio!" Hayle said on impulse. I literally face palmed. Ryan and Blackcloud burst out laughing.

"That'll suffice." Giovanni announced, "Lets eat!"

Everyone at the table began to eat the tasty food. Ryan and Blackcloud discussed future girls with Ezio and Federico (Megan Fox, Kristen Bell, and Selena Gomez). Hayle and Claudia discussed Claudia's boyfriend while Petruccio and myself had a small argument over which color is better, pink or yellow.

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

"Am I really arguing over this?" Everyone responded at the same time.

"Yes."

"I never asked you people."

"Uh, yeah. You just did." Ryan said rolling his eyes at me. I already felt like I was at home. Everyone laughed as I stuck my tongue out at Ryan.

"You shall be hung for your smart-assery!" I yelled, finishing my food.

"You were the one who ran away from that guy when he told you he liked you.." Blackcloud said under his breath. Everyone heard him anyway.

"I didn't run away…. I just avoided him. Complete difference. He knew I would do that too."

Claudia looked very confused. "Why would you fun from a man if he tells you he likes you?"

"He wasn't a man. He was a jerk." I said, my tone threatening. Hopefully people would pick up that I didn't want to discuss it further.

"So," Hayle changed the subject, THANK GOD. "What is life like here?"

"Well, my futureistic friends, I will show you tomorrow." Ezio announced.

We all continued small, meaningless conversations before we all went up to bed. I didn't want to go to bed, I wanted to go outside and see the city. There was also this gut feeling of home sickness. I didn't mention it to anyone and smiled all night, but when we went to bed, I realized how much I would miss my family. My little brother, I would never get to see his blonde curls ever again. I would never hear my older sister sing again. I would never play piano again since there were no pianos in this time. All I could hope for was to make it out of here alive. I didn't know what I was doing.

I sobbed into my pillow, wishing I was home. There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." I quickly wiped away all my tears.

"Audre?" Ezio said. He was shirtless. And toned. I tried very very hard not to stare at him. Look at his eyes, look at his eyes.

"Ehi, Ezio."

"Have you been crying?" Ohhhh no. He noticed. Im not going to spill out my guts to him. Im not going to spill out my guts to him. Im not goin- Oh, screw it.

"No," I said, a couple tears falling down my face. He came and sat on my bed next to me. "I am most definitely not crying.

"I know you aren't." He smiled a little bit. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. I just want to see the city right now. I'm not going home so I want to get used to where I am at." I sobbed.

"I will show you everything, okay?"

"Va bene." Ezio stood up. I got up, too and he took my hand, kissed it, and bid me good night.

I couldn't believe Ezio just did that. And that I am an assassin. We barely talked about that with Giovanni. Would Giovanni train us? Was I the one to have the special talent? I don't want to kill people. I'll talk to Giovanni tomorrow about it, I guess.

I wondered what Hayle was going through. It was obvious she was excited we were here, but she never told me about her suspicions of us being assassins. I wish she had told me. I want to train a little so I can lose this weight and have a slim figure. That's sounds nice. Really nice….. zzz

The next morning passed in a blur, getting to know the family more and eating breakfast. Giovanni had to go to the bank and Federico took Ryan and Blackcloud out to sightsee. Hayle and Claudia were gossiping and learning more about each other and Maria was sowing. That left me and Ezio.

I stood there looking around in one of the various family rooms when I stumbled across a violin. I picked it up and played a few notes to see if it was in tune. I played a few scales and thanked my Dad for putting me through violin lessons. I then began to play the intro to Creep by Radiohead. Hayle must have heard me because she walked in, followed by Ezio and Claudia. Hayle becan to sing along with the song.

"When you were here before, couldn't look you In the eye. Your just like an angel, your skin makes me cry." She sang. Ezio and Claudia looked engulfed in the scene. "You float like a feather, in a beautiful world. I wish I was special. You're so fucking special." By then, Federico and the two boys had returned and that came and sat down and watched. Blackcloud instantly recognized the song and smiled, adjusting his glasses. Ryan look at me as if I were an alien. That was normal. He is a jerk.

"But I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo. What the Hell am I doing here? I don't belong here." I immediately stopped playing. I didn't belong here. Hayle quit singing and Everyone started clapping.

"I love that song. Creep by Radiohead." Blackcloud said.

"I have never heard anything like it before." Claudia exclaimed, "Audre you are exceptional at violin."

"Oh. Um. Thanks." I said blushing.

"Play….. American Pie." Ryan said. All of the future people started laughing.

"A long long time ago…" We sang the song all the way through, without me even playing. Tears were streaming down out faces we were laughing so hard. I then turned to notice the children's faces.

"That is a song from the future." Hayle said between laughs. All of the noice brought Petruccio down. He looked around and saw the violin in my hand.

"I thought that ws Claudia playing at first. All she ever does is screech on that thing. I thought mayber her lessons actually worked." Petruccio said, beginning to laugh. Everybody began to laugh until Maria called Claudia away and Hayle walked to the courtyard to play on her iPhone. (They were solar powered. Yay for saving the environment!) Blackcloud and Ryan decided to discuss the presidential election of 2012 and explain to Federico how it all worked.

"Do you know who to play chess?" Ezio asked me, gesturing to a table with intricate pieces. I loved chess.

"Yes. I will so beat you, Ezio!"

I beat him. It was easy. He didn't think much about his next move, striking at me whenever he could. Sure, he had all my pawns, but I all of his pieces.

I had a feeling I was going to have fun here, even after all of my doubts.

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you for reading. It means a lot. I plan on this being a long story, so it will take me a bit to write. I am going as fast as possible, hopefully chapter 3 will be up by Wednesday. Sorry the 1****st**** chapter lacked in any detailing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed.**

**AudreAuditore**


	3. Oh, the years go by

**Author's Note: I'm back! And with virtual cookies! Yaaay! Thank you again for reading, it means a lot. Once again, I do plan on this being long and please, please, please stick with me if it gets slow. It is my first story and I am trying. I am just writing out my daydreams. I am tired of daydreaming them so I write them down. Well, Enjoy! (While writing the end of this I realized something. Vieri de Pazzi has really good hair. The fuck?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed. Shocker, right?**

Chapter 3

-Audre's POV-

A couple hours after I beat Ezio in chess, Giovanni arrived home. Everybody but me went upstairs to get ready for dinner. Giovanni had went into his office. I decided now would be an opportune time to talk to him. I walked to his door without making a sound on the wood floor and taking in handfuls of my dress in the fists. The door to his study was closed and I stood there for a few minutes, mustering the courage to knock on the door. I raised my hand to knock and pulled it behind when my head and swung forward when a Giovanni's voice stopped my right before I hit the door.

"Come in."

I walked in and smiled at Giovanni, who looked up and saw that was me.

"Good Evening, Audre. Do you need anything?" He asked in a warm voice.

"Um, yes. So, I know that arts and kinda important here, and I played Claudia's violin earlier and I was really good according to them, so I was wondering if I could have lessons." I said quietly. I hoped he would say yes. I loved music. Giovanni's shocked laughter interrupted my thoughts.

"None of my children were very musical, but I think Leonardo da Vinci might be able to teach you. I will arrange for Maria to take you to him next week to start lessons." LEONARDO DA VINCI? My.. teacher? NO WAY! YAAAAAAAAAY!

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you thank you!" I yelled jumping around. Giovanni stood from his desk and walked over to me. He flashed blue for a second. That was weird..

"You are very welcome. We need someone to fill this palazzo with music anyway." He flashed back to normal. I cluched my head. That had hurt a lot, like I had a raging headache.

"Giovanni, why did you just glow blue?" I asked, wincing against the pain.

"Because you are the one with the special talent I mentioned last night." He smiled at me. "You will get used to the pain. Later on Ezio will help you control it."

"Ezio has it too?"

"Along with me. Now, run along. We must not be late for dinner. My wife would surely kill both of us."

A year passed, me going to lessons, Hayle learning the lifestyles in the Renaissance, Ryan and Blackcloud always with Ezio and Federico, probably with woman and drinking wine. Who knew what they did, I never asked. Petruccio had grown fond of Blackcloud. He said that "He is the most fun to play with." Life was great. I had gotten over missing home since I was there. Ezio and helped me control my "Eagle Vision" as he had called it. We didn't tell anybody about it. Hayle and Federico were great friends, always joking with each other, usually about Ezio. Hayle really didn't like Ezio, ripping on him every single time she got the chance. It was quite entertaining. Ryan and Blackcloud were usually hanging with Petriccio and Ezio, having fun and discussing worthless topics. Claudia myself and Maria usually cooked and sew for everyone. Hayle didn't like cooking or sewing, so she did nothing.

I had the most fun at my lessons with Leonardo. He was great teacher, He was honestly very cute. He taught me everything I needed to know, and he knew I was from the future. That conversation was interesting, but I was relieved when he promised that he wouldn't tell anyone and that he believed me. I told him about a piano and we began to draw blueprints for one. He told me it would be done a couple of weeks, in time for my birthday. I couldn't wait.

Oh, bathtimes were the perfect time to think… I began to sing to myself.

"All the colors of the rainbow…"

**-Ezio's POV-**

"All the colors of the rainbow, hidden 'neath my skin." A female voice rang throughout the Palazzo Auditore. "Hearts have colors don't we all know? Red runs through our veins."

I began to follow the source of the voice, it sounded beautiful. I hoped it wasn't Hayle because she seemed to hate me. All I did was try to flirt with her ONE time and she went off on me. Women. Audre, on the other hand, was very loving and cute. She was kind to everyone except for Blackcloud and Ryan, who always made fun of her. They had stupid arguments about her being a "ginger" many times. What even is a "ginger"?

"Feel the fire burning up. Inspire me, with blood of blue and green."

It got a little bit louder, the voice did.

"I haaaaaave hoooope."

I started to approach the door.

"The heart is not a home."

I started to creak the door open and stepped in.

"But a kaleidoscope." Audre whipped her head around to see me. "EZIO GET OUT!"

I immediately realized she was in a bath and quickly turned around and closed the door. I couldn't believe I just walked in on Audre. I stood with my back against the door.

"Ezio, I know you are there." she said as a splash was heard. "Did you need something?"

"Yes. No. Yes. No. Well, kind of," I said, being indecisive. "I heard singing and wanted to see who was singing. Because I thought your voice was wonderful." There was a long pause and then the door creaked back open. I stepped away and turned around. Audre had a dress on and was smiling.

"Thank you." she said blushing. Her face turned serious. "Next time, knock. Okay?"

"Your wish is my command." I flashed my signature smirk, bowed, and turned on my heels and began walking away.

**-Hayle's POV-**

I woke up to a nice summer day. The birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, the sun was shining, and Ezio was watching- WHAT? Ezio was at my window, making stupid faces at me. I shot up and grabbed my pillow ready to strike. He got lucky and got away from the window, otherwise he would look like a chicken with all the feathers on him. Damn you, Ezio. I hate you. I hate you more than I hate Blackcloud. And that is saying something.

Audre's piano must have been finished today. I heard a very sad piano song coming from downstairs. I slipped on my trousers and my boots and then put on my puffy white shirt. I walked downstairs to see Leonardo and Audre in the music room, playing music. I smiled to myself and continued to the kitched to get some breakfast. Ezio, Federico, Blackcloud, and Ryan were all there. I galred at Ezio and smiled and the remaining three.

"Good morning, guys." I said in my morning voice.

"Hey Hayle." Federico, Balckcloud and Ryan said at the same time.

"I love you, Hayle." Ezio said, smirking. Federico Blackcloud and Ryan all burst out laughing. I took a spoonful of jam and flung it at Ezio, getting it all in his face. He was clearly mad and grabbed the jar of jam and began chasing me. I went out of the kitchen and into the music room, where Audre had begun to play the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. I was cornered looked around for a way out. Ezio grabbed a spoonful of jam and moved his arm back. As he swung forward a jumped and turned him so that the jam went flying right at Audre, hitting her in the face. Leonardo gasped and Audre immediately stopped playing.

"WHO DID THIS?" she yelled, standing up from the piano. Ezio and I childishly pointed at each other. "WHY?" We both shrugged, trying not to laugh. She simply turned and sat down and began to play a very fast, angry song. Leonardo stared at her hands like they were supersonic.

"You would best get out of here. NOW." The jam covered girl said while playing her song. She stopped the angry song and began to play a waltz. One that I recognized. It was from Super Mario Galaxy at the observatory. Federico, Blackcloud and Ryan all walked in to see what the yelling was about. They laughed a little at Audre but stopped when she turned and glared. Federico turned to me and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Why, of course!" We began to waltz around the room. Audre murmured something to Leonardo and Leonardo took over on the piano. She ran up to Ryan and grabbed his hand and started dancing. Claudia came in a started dancing Blackcloud. Ezio and Petruccio were left and they began twirling wildly. Giovanni and Mara walked in and laughed at the scene. Two people had jelly on their faces, Leonardo was playing piano and everyone was laughing and twirling.

I wish everyday was as awesome as this.

**-Audre's POV-**

It was nearing the end of November in 1476. I had another year of lessons and fun. Claudia had many boyfriends, Ezio had a girlfriend, and Federico epically failed at his job at the bank. Giovanni seemed to be spending more night working late, much to our dismay. Hayle began to go out more with the guys and they taught her how to free run. Ezio worked on me a little more with my Eagle Vision.

Everyone had changed within two years. Hayle's hair grew out but she kept it cut to her shoulders, we all had gotten taller, Ryan and Blackcloud's hair had grown out by they kept it the length of Ezio's. I looked much the same except my facial feature were more defined along with my hips. I had gotten to where I almost never thought of home.

It was a nice day. A bit chilly, but perfect to go out on a walk. I was by myself, I declined Ezio's request to walk with me. I walk looking around, enjoying the environment. I was daydreaming when I ran into a man with short black hair and a puffy shirt with white striped on it.

"Oh, mi displace. I didn't see you there." I said, looking at his face. I really liked his hair.

"It is nothing. But, excuse for saying this, you have the most beautiful eyes." He said, a huge smile on his face. I blushed a little. "May I escort you home, bella?"

"Yes, you may. What is your name?" I said, taking his arm.

"My name is Vieri de Pazzi. And yours?"

"Audre di Caprio." I smiled at him. He was kinds handsome. I wish I had noticed we were going the wrong way, into a deserted alley. I looked around and turned to Vieri. "I believe we have taken a wrong turn."

"No, we didn't." His voice got stricter and darker.

**-Hayle's POV-**

"Giovanni? Where is Audre?" I quickly asked, sensing something is wrong. She felt as if Audre was going to get hurt.

"She went for a walk. Why?" He saw my face full of worry. "Is smoething wrong?"

"Yes. We need to find her. Now. Get Ezio and Federico."

**A/N: Yay! WE ARE DONE!**


	4. Vieri

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading and story alerting. It means a lot. Longest chapter yet. (Hey, don't get ideas about Audre and Ezio. They are just best friends as of now. Remember, there are two years that are unimportant that you didn't see. And Ryan and Blackcloud become a bit more important soon. And Assassin stuff starts soon!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ezio or Assassins Creed.**

Chapter 4

"Vieri, let go of me." I said after Vieri grabbed my arm as I tried to walk away. I wanted to scream for help. I wanted Hayle. I knew that we were so far away from the Palazzo that none of them would hear me and nobody will try to save me. As I was opening my mouth to yell, I felt a knife poke into my side and slash it, spilling my blood all over my dress. It was the most pain I had ever experienced. "AAARGH!" I yelled.

"Nobody it going to save you now, you little whore." Vieri said, taking the knife and ripping my dress apart.

"Please don't do this. Please, don't." I begged, crying. Oh, Hayle, find me now.

"I'm afraid I can't stop now that you know who I am." He had an evil look on his face. He wasn't sorry. He took me and threw me into a bale of hay and began to bite my neck.

"Somebody help, please… help…" I cried, my voice not being loud enough for anyone to hear me. He began to rape me. I didn't enjoy one moment of this and I felt the life drain out of me. I was going to die tonight, and I wished I could tell Hayle goodbye. I continued to cry, waiting for Vieri to finish killing me.

"You are that stupid Auditore family is going to die." He punched my head and I blacked out.

Help.

**-Hayle's POV-**

Giovanni and I immediately ran out and found Ezio and the three other teenage guys. We told Ryan and Blackcloud to go home and defend the women if needed.

"Audre is in trouble." I said quickly, out of breath. "I don't know where she is, but she is hurt."

"How do you know?" Ezio asked, worry in his voice.

"I just know, now FIND HER." I yelled, running one direction. The three Auditore went the opposite ways. I ran around Firenze, checking at Leonardo's and every alley and place you could find. I couldn't find her anywhere. I asked every person I saw if they had seen a girl that looks a lot like me and they had said no. I searched on every rooftop, barrel, merchant stand, and brothel I could find.

Nothing.

It was beginning to get dark and I knew I was running out of time. I was walking down the last alley there was. I heard someone crying and I ran to them. I found Audre, naked and bloody with a ripped dress all around her.

"He..lp… me…" She tried to say.

"SOMEBODY HELP US! PLEASE! WE NEED HELP! EZIO! FEDERICO! GIOVANNI! !" I began to cry, hugging Audre to my chest. "Stay awake. Stay awake." She began to close her eyes. "No, look at me. Tell me about Leonardo."

"Whaa…t…. abo..ut … him?"

"Tell me something funny that he said." I was sobbing by this point. No, not my sister, not now. Not ever, for that matter. I begged for them to hurry. I couldn't carry Audre.

"I heard three pairs of footsteps running towards me. I cried into Audre then looked up. Giovanni, Federico, and Ezio were all wide eyed. Ezio immediately picked her up and headed to a doctor. None of us said anything, we were all in shock. I was still crying.

"Hay…le…" she tried to say.

"Yeah?"

"Who… is carr..ying… me?" she asked, trying to look around while Ezio carried her.

"Ezio is."

"Well…. He.. is really… warm…. And squishy." She said in a dream like voice. I began to laugh. Audre so would say that. I don't think he realized Ezio heard her.

"Did… he hear.. me?" she asked, realizing what she said.

"Yes, I did." Ezio smiled. Poor Audre. She lost a lot of blood and her face still went red. We had arrived at the doctors and they took her in the back to disinfect her cut on the side. She was losing consciousness. She yelped when they put some liquid on her cut and I immediately fell to her side, stroking her hair. I quit crying. I was stronger than this.

I wiped my tears away and but on a brave face. Time for the strong Hayle to show. I stood and turned to Giovanni and Federico. "What do you think happened?"

"A very cruel, mindless person happened." Federico disgustingly spat.

"Whatever it was, we can find out who did it until later. Audre may know more than us and we need to give time to heal." said the father of the two boys. "I doubt she will want to talk about it right now. And we have to take her home."

Ezio turned and picked Audre up very gently and began to walk toward the Palazzo. His eyes stayed on her face the whole time. Was that tears I saw? In Ezio's eyes? No. I looked ahead and began to plan the murder of the asshole that did this to Audre. First I curse the man out and scare the living shit out of him. Then, I take his penis and chop it off very painfully and shove it up his butthole. Then I kill him. Slowly and painfully. So slowly that he begs for me to end it now. Not tot save him, for him to end it.

We arrived at the palazzo and Ryan and Blackcloud were pacing around. Claudia, Maria and Petriccio were sitting together and were laughing over something Petriccio said. As we walked through the door, they all stopped and stared at Audre's unconscious body. She was asleep. Ezio carried her straight to her room. Everyone else followed and stood around the bed and stared at Audre. She would so hate it if she woke up to this. I turned to everyone and asked if I could have a moment with her. Everyone left and I laid next to Audre, softly singing her favorite song from the Phantom of the Opera to her.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

I got up and went to my bed to sleep. Everyone else wanted to do that same.

**-Audre's POV-**

I couldn't open my eyes. I could only hear voices around me. Some of them sounded worried, some of them sarcastic. I could only remember one of them as my twin sister. I couldn't remember what happened.

"Raped?" my twin's voice said.

"It looks like it. I am sorry." a male voice said. A couple footsteps were heard and the sound of a door closing.

"No. No." Hayle said.

Hearing the word rape sent a bunch of memories flying through my head, Vieri de Pazzi. He cut my side and raped me and left me there to die. I couldn't call for help. I was going to die. But… I am alive. How am I alive? I immediately sat straight up and began screaming. What happened? How am I alive? Where am I? I began to cry and a man who I remembered as Ezio and my sister were at my side. My friend, Ryan and Blackcloud were behind them watching.

I didn't feel the pain in my side at first. It hit me like a train. It hurt so badly. I fell back onto the bed, looking around for someone. "HELP ME! HELP ME!" I began to yell. Warm arms embraced me and put my head into the crook of their neck.

"Audre, shh. You are okay. You're fine. We are all here." Hayle's voice said, comforting me. I hugged her back, even though it hurt my side. I lifted my head from Hayle and looked around. My screaming had brought Giovanni, Maria, Petriccio, Claudia, and Leonardo in. They all looked at me with worried faces. I didn't want them to worry any longer.

"I am so happy to see you guys." I cried again. They all came up and hugged me tight. I felt loved. "And I am sure you all want to know what happened. And who did it." They all hesitated and slowly nodded their heads. "I will tell you all later once I get myself dressed." I turned to Giovanni, my side hurt again. "I need to talk to you. Would everybody leave except Giovanni?"

"Yes." Everyone shuffled out of the room. Hayle kept looking back at me.

"It is time we became real assassins, Giovanni." I clearly stated. After what happened, I wanted to be able to defend myself. "And we need to leave Firenze. Not now, but very soon. I will let you know when. But, have assassins robes ready for when the day comes."

"I will not ask why. I trust you have a good reason behind this. We shall find out in time." I grabbed his hand.

"Thank you. For everything. I am sorry I am such a burden. If I would have known…. I should have taken somebody with me… this is all my fault…" I began to cry again.

"No, no. Audre, nobody could have known this would happen and you are not a burden. TO me or to anyone here. You are one of the smartest people I have ever met. I am happy we got to you in time." He smiled at me for awhile and then stood. "Get dressed when you feel ready. Do not rush.'

He walked out and Hayle and Ezio came in and sat by me. It was time I let all my tears out. I cried against Ezio for a half hour until I could not cry no more. He just sat by me and hugged me and it made me feel good that I had a friend I could trust like him. It made me feel even better that Hayle and Ezio were in the same room and were not fighting over something. Hayle held one of my hands and we all sat wordless for a while.

"Vieri. Vieri de Pazzi." I said into Ezio's arm.

"Huh?" they said.

"It was Vieri who did this to me. He was really nice to me and first and offered to walk me home and I accepted. I didn't realize we had taken the wrong way and he wouldn't let me go. Then I asked him not to do it to me… and then he cut my side." I began to cry again. "And then he tore my dress off and…. It hurt. My first time hurt. And then he told me that he will kill all of you. I couldn't yell. And then Hayle found me. I don't remember much beyond that…. But I have never wanted another man dead before in my life. And now I was to kill Vieri da Pazzi .And make sure he dies a slow, painful death."

Hayle's face had silent tears rolling down it. Ezio was holding my hand.

"I…. I…uh… I'm so sorry." Hayle said. She didn't know what to say. Ezio just stared forward. We were best friends ever since I got here, and we both cared about each other. He just stared for a few more minutes and then stood and left the room. I tried to get up, too, but the pain was too much in my side. The doctor said it would take about 2 or 3 weeks to heal. I didn't want o be in bed that long. I asked Hayle to get Federico to carry me downstairs. She did as I asked and left the room.

A couple minutes later, Federico came in and picked me up and asked where I wanted to go.

"Bring me to my piano." He brought me downstairs to the piano and gently sat me up on the piano. Everyone soon came into the room except for Ezio, who was out. I just sat there and stared at the piano for a few minutes then raised my hands. I played the intro to "Strawberry Fields Forever". This song was always my song because of my hair color. It was strawberry and strawberries were my favorite fruit.

"Let me take you down, cause I'm goin' to Strawberry Fields." Nobody made a sound or moved at all. "Nothing is real. And nothing to get hung about Strawberry Fields Forever." Ryan and Hayle then took over singing as I playing piano. This song made me happy when I was sad, it made me remember the happy times when I was a child. After we finished I looked over to the men to come carry me. Blackcloud stepped forward and I asked him to place me on the couch. "Hayle, take Claudia and Petruccio out of here. I do not want them to hear this." I then told the remaining people, Leonardo included, about what happened to me. Maria was crying after I had finished and everyone else had faces of shock.

"Where is the Vieri de Pazzi?" Ryan asked, standing up.

"Yeah, He is going DOWN." Blackcloud said and joined Ryan.

I motioned them to calm down. "I have a feeling something will happen soon. Just wait until I am healed. Please." They all nodded. Ezio walked back in and went straight up to his room. Everyone asked me if I was hungry and I said yes. All I wanted was some bread, olive oil and pepper. I ate that and we discussed the economy and political decisions. I was quiet for most of the night. When it was time for bed, Ezio carried me up. As Ezio set me in my bed, I grabbed his hand.

"Will you sleep in here tonight?" I quietly asked.

"If you wish." I could see a perverted look in his face.

"You aren't getting any. I'll just let you know that now."

"Aww, you wound me with your cruel, cruel words, bella."

"I just think I'll make me sleep better if I had someone with me."

Ezio climbed in bed with me and I laid against him. He put his arm around me and softly sung to me. I recognized the song as "Music of the Night" from Phantom of the Opera. "Where did you learn that song?"

"Hayle sung it to you this morning."

"Oh." He continued to sing and I drifted to sleep…

I was in a a dark room and I couldn't see. The floor was misted and I could tell there was a man behind me. I couldn't move. I was tired to a chair with rope. "Where am I?" I called out.

"Nowhere." Well, that didn't help much. I began to have that sinking feeling in my stomach. The voice was familiar. He made his way to where I could see him. It was Ezio. Ezio was wearing his normal Florentine clothing, except his face had a look of evil. Not his usual smile. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He said and began to walk towards me. I saw a glint of metal from his hand and he stabbed me in the side. I yelled out in pain. By vision was covered in blood, everything was red. "Ezio… what are you doing?"

"Raping you." When he began to thrust into me, I woke up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, sitting straight up in bed, Ezio immediately shot up and look around and them wrapped his arms around me.

"Audre, shh, It is just a dream. Im here. Shhh." Ezio said into my hair. I burst into tears again and Hayle ran in.

"Ezio, what did you do to her?" Hayle yelled.

"He did nothing." I said through my tears. Hayle just looked at me, nodded and went back to bed. I laid back to go back to sleep and Ezio kept his arms wrapped around me. I cried myself to sleep, and when I woke the next morning, Ezio was still with me. I had to tell him to get his arms off me.

"Ezio, get your arms off me." I nudged him awake.

"Ungh? Wha? Oh." He unwrapped his arms so I could move. I thought ot myself what had happened. I let Ezio sleep in the same bed as me.

I didn't really like him that way, he just made me feel protected. He was just my best friend. He was second next to Hayle. I got up and walked very slowly to the changing screen and put on some trousers and a puffy shirt and had Ezio carry me down.


	5. Fight, Fun, Serious

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading once again. I wanted to clarify something. Ezio pronounced Audre's name as "Owdra". Everyone else can pronounce it as "Aww-dreee" But he can't. I just want it that way. Ezio and Audre still aren't a couple yet. How sad. and, Virtual Cookies to those who read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed. It pains me to say that. Happy, Ubisoft?**

Chapter 5

-Hayle's POV-

Audre was beginning to heal and managed to walk again. I knew she prolonged the whole not walking thing because she loved guys carrying her, and she would always look like a tomato when Ezio would bring her places. Leonardo visited every day to her and brought her red roses. Her and Leonardo were so close and knew so much. They were both so smart. Since Audre couldn't do anything, everyone started to play chess with her. Everyone couldn't beat her except for Federico and Giovanni. Ezio beat her a couple times, but he just got lucky. Audre was skilled and always thought her moves out.

I was free-running with the guys more over the past couple days so I can get places faster. I started to get really good, almost better than Ryan. All of the boys were planning something that had to do with Vieri de Pazzi. I tried asking all four them about it and they ignored me. Sometimes I really hated being a woman.

Maria taught Audre everything she knew about medicine. How to do stitches, what medicines to use, how to apply bandages properly. She also taught Audre how to cook simple, but yummy foods. Giovanni taught her what to do if someone attacked her again. Her nightmare also stopped within a couple days. I wanted to know why Ezio was in bed with her. I knew they had done nothing, but… I found it odd that Audre was warming up to Ezio so much. She insisted that they were just best friends. Ryan and Blackcloud were usually out of the house, so there isn't much to say about them. All I knew is that they were enjoying life. It was December and I had become colder outside. I hoped it would snow at some point. Audre seemed to grow more worried as the days went on.

"Hayle?" Audre asked me from her piano.

"Yeah?"

"I have a feeling something is going to happen tomorrow. Something bad." Her face turned dark. Was she serious?

"With who?"

"I don't know, but be prepared to run."

I heeded Audre's advice since she always seemed to predict odd things. Sometimes she was spot on, but other times she was very slow, especially when it came to relationships and love. Ryan, Blackcloud, Federico and Ezio all came back home for dinner. They greeted the parents and came to us. Audre's played "The Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel on the piano and Ryan quietly sang along. He drifted to sleep. Ezio and Federico played chess and Blackcloud got out his iPod and played a game on it. We usually didn't get out our electronics when we were here, but we were safe in the house. I had even taken few pictures while I was here. One of Audre and Ezio arm in arm on the first night, Leonardo and Audre by the piano, and Audre and Ezio sleeping in bed together.

Audre fit in perfectly here as a noble woman. I could tell she felt someone confined to usually being indoors and not doing anything, but she was content with her piano. I fit in perfectly as a noble man. I usually passed off as a man in public.

We were all called to dinner and we all ate and talked throughout our meal. Audre said something to Giovanni after we were done, but I couldn't hear what she said. I went to bed after that. I was very, very tired.

I was awoken early that morning by Ezio's footsteps. I quickly put on some clothes and my boots and went out to see why he was up so early. I silently walked downstairs to him, to see Ryan and Blackcloud getting ready to go. I was behind a corner, watching them. They all looked determined and ready to go. I took a deep breath and walked over to them, they immediately stared at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at my nails.

"Going out." Ryan said quickly.

"To do what?" They all looked at each other. "And don't lie."

"To the brothel." Ezio said. Really?

"This early?" When Ezio opened his mouth again I waved him off. "I don't even want to know." I turned to walk into the kitchen and they all slipped out the door, laughing. Federico was in the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Boun Giorno." He whispered.

"As to you. What are you doing up?" I said, my voice slightly louder than his.

"I heard someone talking. I assume it was you?"

"Yes. Ezio and the guys were heading out, and their plans don't seem good. Wanna follow them with me?"

"I don't see why not." We quietly stepped out and headed to find Ezio, Blackcloud and Ryan. It wasn't hard to find them, they hadn't gotten far. We stayed on the rooftops most of the time and trailed them. They weren't going to a brothel, but to a fight. Ezio walked to the front of a group of men and started a speech.

"Insiems per la vittoria!" Ezio shouted, throwing his fist in the air. "Insieme! Insieme!" were shouts from the gang. Ryan and Blackcloud yelled, also. Ezio lowered his arms. "Ailencia, my friends. Silencio!" Everyone present slowly quieted. "Grazie." Ezio walked around looking at everyone and began to talk.

"DO you know what brings us here tonight? HONOR! Vieri de Pazzi slanders my family's name, forces his own miseries on us. If w-" Ezio was then cut off by a black haired, fat, zebra.

"Enough of your nonsense, grullo!" Vieri de Pazzi shouted. His lackeys laughed behind him. Ezio's man started yelling back. I turned to Federico. "Is that the guy who..?" I couldn't bring myself to say what he did.

"Si."

Ezio smiled and bowed. "Buona Sera, Vieri! We were just talking about you." He gestured to the group behind him. "I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work for them." Go, Ezio. He totally owned Vieri.

"It's your family that cried for guards when they're in trouble, coderdo. Afraid to handle things yourself?" Oh, he did not just go there. I started to move and Federico held me back.

"Ezio can hold his own." He whispered in my ear. I stopped and sat on the rooftop and watched.

"Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier." Ezio laughed. Ryan and Blackcloud were very loud laughers; I could hear them from up here. It was pretty funny. What Vieri said next stopped my laughing.

"Your girl… what her name… Audre…. She is an ugly puttana." I went silent. So did Ezio, Ryan and Blackcloud. They all just stared. Oh. No. He. Didn't. He didn't just say that about Audre. Vieri grabbed a rock and yelled to his men. "Uccidetela!" They all threw rocks at Ezio. Vieri's rock hit him in the face and a fight broke out. Ryan and Blackcloud ran out first, using more modern fighting styles on them.

One guy tried to punch Ryan in the face and Ryan grabbed the guy's hand and twisted it behind his back, picked him up and throwing him into another guy. It was pretty cool. Blackcloud slammed some guy's head against a wall really hard… I think he killed him. Blackcloud staggered back and turned to see who was next. Blackcloud grabbed an incoming fist to his face and hit another man running to attack him.

Friendly fire's on, apparently. I chuckled to myself at the reference I just made. I loved tobuscus before I got here, especially his Assassins Creed videos. Assassins Creed…. OH MY GOD. I had completely forgotten about the beginning of the second game where half the Auditore family dies. We had to leave. NOW. I was too busy in thought to notice Federico and jumped down and helped fight too. Some guards came in and Ryan and Blackcloud started attacking them, not knowing what they are doing.

"STOP NO!" I started yelling. They were both being held by some guards while Ezio and Federico climbed up to me. They are going to get hung like Federico and Giovanni and Petruccio in the game. "We need to get them. I can't leave them."

"Don't worry, Uberto Alberti will clear all of this up. He is the best lawyer in Firenze." Federico said, holding out his hand for me to grab.

"No ,he isn't. He is a Templar." Federico's face went dark. Ezio looked really confused.

"What's a Templar?" Ezio asked.

"Nothing." We both said at the same time. Wait… he knew too?

"We have to go Father, now." We all started free running to the Palazzo. When we walked in, I heard Christmas carols from the music room. We all ran in and Audre immediately turned to see us walk in.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" She ran and hugged each of us stared at Ezio's face. "What happened? Why do you all look so upset? Ezio, what did you do to your face?"

"It's just a scratch." He insisted, but Audre knew better.

"No, its not. I'm taking you to the doctor and getting you fixed up."

Audre and Ezio walked out and Federico and I went up to Giovanni. Giovanni stood when we came in. "Giovanni…. They are going to kill Ryan and Blackcloud."

"What?" Okay, yeah. That was kind of sudden.

"There was a fight and they killed a few people and they were arrested and you and Federico and Petruccio were supposed to get hung because Uberto Alberti but because I know that is going to happen, it won't. Their hearing is tomorrow, and I know they will be accused to treason against the Medici. There isn't even a reason for that. But, it's time we told Ezio about assassins and got the hell out of here. They are coming for you, too." I was rambling. Why didn't I remember this before? "There is a thing in the future called a video game and it told the story of the Auditore family and Ezio is the only Auditore male who survived after you guys here hung and then he went to Monteriggioni and became an assassins but I can't tell you any more, it might ruin history. Like we said, we are from the future and we know a lot. Just, don't ask questions and trust me. Audre told you to get us assassins robes, right?"

They both blinked for a second and took a deep breath. "Yes. But wait until Audre and Ezio get back. We have to explain to him what assassins are and our creed." That was a relief.

I turned and walked out, thinking about Ryan and Blackcloud. We can't get them out. Their hearing is tomorrow, which means…. They die. I can't stop this. It must happen. Somebody has to die here. Well, this sucks. I am not telling Audre. Ever, Never, ever. Ryan and Blackcloud are our really good friends. I went back in and told Giovanni that they had to leave, tonight. Everyone except for Audre, Ezio, Federico and myself. I also asked if he knew somewhere that we could stay,

"La Volpe." He said. "You will not find him, he will find you."

Well, hopefully we can find him and get us somewhere safe to be tonight. Audre and Ezio came home from the doctor's and I had them follow me up to Giovanni.

"We're back." Ezio announced. "Salute, Padre."

"Hi, Ezio. Audre." She waved. "It is time we talked about something. Ezio, do you remember the stories I told you about assassins and Templars?"

"Vaguely."

"Yeah. Well, they are real. And you are an assassin." I said, we didn't have time to waste. "We will teach you more later, but we need to go, now."

"Audre, Ezio. Use your Eagle Vision to find a secret room." Giovanni instructed. Both of their eyes glowed and they looked around and pointed to the same spot. They walked to it and pushed it and the fireplace lowered.

"Audre has Eagle Vision?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Cool, right?" she smiled. Her side seemed to be doing better, she was walking a lot more. She also seemed to get happier, especially around Ezio. I could tell she liked him, but she will never admit it to anyone, even herself. We wall walked into the hidden room and looked around. There were six piles of clothes in a nice uniform like and a few weapons to go along with the in a line. Each of them had names of them. Giovanni gestured to them and we all stepped forward and grabbed some clothing.

I went to my room and changed. I had white tights and white long-sleeved shit as the first layer. I then put on my grey hooded tunic, which had black stripes going down the abdomen and around the sides of the robes. I tied a rad sash around my waist. I pulled up the hood and put on a red cape. My boots were black and went up to my knee. I tied my hair back with a red ribbon. Giovanni had given me two backhanded short swords so I put them in their leather sheaths. I walked over to Audre to see what she looked like. She looked very close to me, except her tunic was longer in the back and she had a white one shouldered cape. She braided her hair over her shoulder so it didn't bunch up in the hood. Giovanni had given her a bow and an arrow quiver.

"You look nice." I smiled at her.

"As do you. I am really digging the boots." She grinned.

We walked out and went to the study where Ezio and Federico were waiting. Ezio looked exactly like his father; while Federico looked a bit more like me. He basically had a manly version of what I was wearing, except for the two backhanded swords. Giovanni gave his hidden blade to Ezio.

"It is broken; you will have to see Leonardo da Vinci to get it fixed." Audre looked around and her face had a look of realization.

"Where are Ryan and Blackcloud?"

"They were arrested for fighting some guards."

She blinked. "Why were they fighting guards?" I am not telling her. I looked at Ezio who knit his brows at me. He turned to Audre.

"We had a fight with Vieri." Here she goes. We all die. She is going to blow up at us. Shi pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down.

"At least tell me you beat his fat ass." That was unexpected. We all roared in laughter.

"Audre, you would NEVER say that." I said.

"I just did. And get used to it. I am an assassin now, no time for nonviolence." Okay, she had a point. I remembered something. I guess we could have a good laugh before everything goes to hell. I grabbed my phone out of one of my leather pockets and went to my saved videos. When we watched the VGA's last year, we taped a video of Ezio's speech as a thank you for being nominated.

"Guys, look at this." I help up my phone. The older Ezio on my screen began to talk.

"I had no idea I was so famous outside of Italia!" the older Ezio said. Audre me I started laughing so hard while Federico and Ezio just stared at the older Ezio. "To all of you at the VGA's and everyone watching tonight, the Templars are out there. They intend to control your cities, your government, and your schools. Do not allow them to tell you what to think." The camera zoomed in on older Ezio a little bit. "I will fight on in Italia; it is up to you to challenge them here. No matter how tough the battle, remember: Nothing is true." He put a fist over his chest. "Everything is permitted." Throughout the whole video, laughter was heard and then the camera turned to a younger Audre, who stood up and mimicked the older Ezio.

"Oi, I didn't know that everyone loved me, I was too busy being a man-whore for that!" Younger Audre walked forward to the camera. "To everyone who may watch this, the Templars are out there. So, hide your kids, hide your wife, and hide your husband. Cuz they be rapin erreybody out there." She paused to laugh and made her voice really low. "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. So run and tell that, home boy." Our laughter was heard and then the video ended.

Audre and I rolled on the floor laughing while Ezio and Federico stared at each other.

"How was I on that?" Ezio asked.

"In the future, you are the main character in a game. We were told that this was a way to convince people that Templars and assassins did not exist, and it worked. There still is a Templar/assassin battle going on, it just isn't as widespread." I explained. "All the girls love you, Ezio."

"Luckily for me, I never played the game. I was too busy reading." Audre said. Federico looked deep in thought then spoke.

"Where am I in this?" Oh, no. I can't tell him. I will, though.

"You.. uh.. get hung in the beginning of the game. For treason against the Medici family. I have a feeling Ryan and Blackcloud are taking your role in this, unfortunately."

"What?" Audre yelled. "You never told me this!"

"I know. I'm sorry. You should have played the game with me." I remarked. "its not my fault that you didn't listen to me." Audre shut up and crossed her arms.

"We have to go talk to them in their cells and get their phone from them. If anybody else finds them….." I paused. "History is ruined." Giovanni walked in to the room.

"Children, we are ready to leave. You are to go to Leonardo da Vinci until la Volpe find you. Stay with La Volpe then follow us to Monteriggioni." He bowed. "Safety and Peace."

We all repeated his words back to each other and our happy moods were gone. Giovanni, Maria, Claudia and Petriccio left, along with our happy moods. Time for shit to get serious.


	6. Darkness

**Author's Note: Okay, yeah. Last chapter was crazy. I think I write everything way too quickly. Real life Hayle read it and found a couple funny typos. I thought I had fixed all of them. Damn you, real life Hayle. So, what will happen to Ryan and Blackcloud? A BIG shout out to ****Dodectron, who submitted my first review, EVAR! Yaaaaaaaaayy. Rea life Blackcloud told me what he wanted his lines to be in this chapter… so…. Yeah. VIRTUAL COOKIE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed, but I do own Audre. Because… I am Audre….**

-Audre's POV-

After Giovanni left, we all grabbed our things to leave. I looked around at everything, committing it to memory. I touched my piano keys and pressed a few. I would really miss that. Ezio called for me and I turned, my hair whipping around. I walked out and to the courtyard. Everyone else was out there and Hayle quickly got out her phone.

"Before we leave, one quick picture." she said and pushed Ezio, Federico and I all together. She stood back and moved the phone in the right place. "Smile!" *click* We all started walking out after that, with me in the lead. We all headed to Leonardo's. All of us were silent on our way there, and it reminded me of the first night with Federico. I turned to Federico.

"Do you remember the first night we were here?"

"Yes. All of you looked so weird." He said, smiling.

"It feels like the first night again. I'm afraid because I don't know what going to happen." I admitted. Hayle put her arm around me.

"Everything will be fine, Aud. Quit worrying so much."

Ezio talked from behind me. "And you have all three of us. I'm pretty sure you will be fine, bella." I blushed when he said bella. Hayle giggled a little bit.

"Audre, you are such a girl."

"Hmm. I wonder why." I turned to everyone. "Oh, and, promise me that next time you guys plan a fight you at least tell me first?" They all nodded. I smiled to myself. We arrived to Leonardo's carved door. I raised my arm to knock and Ezio just walked in.

"Rude." I mumbled.

Leonardo's head snapped up at the sound of us walking in. I smiled widely and ran forward.

"Leonardo!" I yelled, hugging him.

"Audre! How have you been?" he said while hugging me.

"I've been better. We need to stay here for a night. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, just don't ruin anything." Ezio stepped forward and held out his broken hidden blade.

"I need you to fix this, Leonardo." Leonardo took it from Ezio and picked it up.

Oh, I knew how to fix that. "Leo, I could do that." I piped up. Everyone looked at me and I shrugged. "I am not stupid. Guys, sit. This might take a while. Hey, Ezio. Do you have that page Giovanni gave you?" He reached in his pockets and produced a codex page and handed it to me.

"Grazie, Ezio."

"Anything for you, bella." He smirked and sat down. I blushed and turned to Leonardo. Leonardo was smirking at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I snapped. He chuckled.

"Oh, nothing." We got to work on decoding the Codex page and fixing the hidden blade. Everyone fell asleep and after we were done, I rudely grabbed two prices of metal and started clanging them together.

"What the fuck?" Hayle roared. Ezio and Federico jumped up. They were ready to fight until they realized Leonardo and I were laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! We got you good!" Everyone glared at Leonardo and I. We stopped laughing and held out the hidden blade to Ezio.

"Unfortunately, we have to chop your left ring finger off." Hayle had a huge smile on her face. Federico and Ezio were shocked and Ezio held out his hand.

"Bene. Do it quickly." Leonardo raised his knife and slammed it down right next to Ezio's finger. Ezio's face was priceless. He looked down at his hand and up at us then down at his hand again.

"Even though the blade once required a sacrifice, it has been modified." Leonardo patted Ezio's back. "You can keep your finger. Hayle and I burst out laughing.

"It's getting late." Federico said. "We have to be up early tomorrow for the hearing. Let's sleep."

We all agreed and went to bed. When Federico mentioned the hearing, all my nervous feeling came back. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to suck.

I was the first to wake up. When I went downstairs, Leonardo was cooking eggs. He smiled at me.

"Good morning, Audre."

"Good morning to you too." I noticed he had built himself a piano. I pointed at it. "You built another one?"

"Si. I thought it might be useful. I made a few adjustments so that the acoustics are better. Try it out."

I walked over and sat down and began to play "Ob la da Ob la da" I bounced along to the beat and sang the lyrics.

"Leonardo was a barrow in the market place. Audre is a singer in the band. Leo said to Audre 'Girl, I like your face.' And Audre says as she takes him by the hand."

"'Ob la di, ob la da life goes on, brah. La la how the life goes on. Ob la di Ob la da life goes on, brah. La la how the life goes on." Leonardo chuckled at my song and I continued. "Leo takes a trolley to the jewelry story, buys a twenty carat golden ring. Takes it back to Audre waiting at the door and as he gives it to her she begins to sing." Hayle had come down by this point and sung this part with me.

"Ob la di, ob la da life goes on, brah. La la how the life goes on. Ob la di, Ob la da life goes on, brah. La la how the life goes on." I continued to the next part and Ezio came down. I decided to switch the names up. "In a couple of years, they have built a home sweet home, with a couple of kids running in the yard Hayle and Ezio. Ho ho ho ho ho." Hayle and Ezio both frowned and Leonardo laughed. "Happy ever after in the market place, Leo lets the children lend a hand. Audre stays at home and does her pretty face and in the evening she still sings it with the band." We all sang the chorus that time, since it had been repeated so many times. Federico made his way down and watched everyone. I wrapped up the song.

"And if you want some fun, sing OB LA DI LA DA!" I played the final chord and started laughing. Everyone else laughed too.

"That was an interesting song, Audre." Leo said. I smiled.

"Gotta love the future. We have good music." Hayle and I laughed.

Federico spoke up. "If we don't leave now, we will be late for the hearing." We all got up and left the room. I waved goodbye to Leonardo and smiled at him.

My nervous feeling came back and a grabbed Hayle's hand. We all walked to where an angry mob was shouting and Ryan and Blackcloud, who had roped around their necks. That can't be good.

Uberto Alberti talked to the mob. "These two men have been convicted of treason against the Medici family." Wait, what? "We all know that the crime is punishable by death."

Ryan yelled back. "The fuck? Who the fuck are you, we didn't do anything!"

Blackcloud yelled too. "You fat bastard, I hope you burn in hell!" The crowd booed him. Hayle ran forward and started yelling.

"They are innocent; they don't even know who the Medici family is! They haven't done anything!"

A cloaked man whispered something in Uberto's ears and everything moved in slow motion after that. "Pull the lever!" he should.

Ryan and Blackcloud yelled their final words. "NO!" "THE FUCK?" And they were gone. I couldn't move. Their bodies went limp and the crowd cheered. I just stood there and Ezio and Federico ran forward and grabbed Hayle, who was yelling and screaming at the guards with colorful language.

"Federico picked Hayle up and threw her over his shoulder and they walked off into an ally. Ezio walked over to me.

"Audre. Follow me." I didn't even look up at him; my eyes were glued on the dead bodies. I forced myself to move and I followed Ezio to Leonardo's workshop. We walked in and Leonardo looked up.

"How did it go?" Ezio looked down and I just looked over to Leonardo and a single tear fell down my face. I collapsed to the floor and my body shook with silent sobs. Leonardo sat on the floor beside me and looked up at Ezio. Ezio sat by Leonardo and Leo lifted me up by my shoulders and hugged me.

"Why?" I cried into Leonardo's shoulder. "Why them? Why now?" Leonardo patted my back,

"Everything happens for a reason."

"No. This can't be happening." I said. "First I get pulled from my home and am put here. Them I get raped by Vieri. And now my friends are killed? What reason would all of that be for?"

"Ob la di, ob la da. Life goes on. Just like you said this morning, Audre." Ezio said. I sat up and turned to him.

"You are right…. But….. Why did this have to happen?" I stood up and grabbed a violin and walked up to my room. I set the violin down in my room and changed clothes into a white dress. I let my hair loose and began to play violin. I sung the lyrics to the songs I played.

"Listen to my voice calling you, pulling you out of darkness. Hear the Devils cry of sin, always turn your back on them. With the wind you blow, still I dream of your spirit leading you back home. I will give my gifts to you. Grow your garden watch it bloom." I continued to play until I fell asleep that night.

-Hayle's POV-

I watched by friends die. I wished I could have saved them. I could have killed the fat bastard who did this if it wasn't for Federico, who took me away from everything. He brought me in an alley and sat me down.

"Hayle." He said in my face.

"WHATT?" I roared. I was very, very mad. "I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM, FEDERICO!"

"Hayle. Look at me." He took his hand a grabbed my chin and faced it towards his.

"His time will come. Be patient. Now, do you want to give you friends a proper burial?" I nodded. "Okay. We have to take out that guard over there." I crept forward and killed the guard when he wasn't looking. I grabbed Ryan's body and held him bridal style and Federico grabbed Blackcloud. I tried not to look at their dead faces. Federico pointed to some guards ahead and said "Shhh." And we crept around them and made our way to a dock.

I gently placed Ryan down on a boat and Federico placed Blackcloud next to him. I closed their eyes and whispered to them a song Audre had sung so many times before at home in 2011.

"Listen to my voice, calling you, pulling you out of darkness. Hear the devils cry of sin, always turn your back on them." I looked at them a final time before standing and turning to Federico, who held his hand out for me to step off the boat.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault." We took the long way back to Leonardo's workshop. The sun began to set and we climbed over many rooftops on our way back. Everything began to look orange. A poorly dressed man stopped me and Federico on the rooftops.

"You are to come back here at the morrow's noon." He turned to walk away but Federico grabbed his arm.

"Who sent you?"

"The fox." He ran and then climbed down a building. We shrugged and continued to walk until a violin was heard and a soft voice singing.

"There are places I remember, all my life though some have changed. Some forever not for better. Some have gone, and some remain. Al these places have their moments. With lovers and friends, I still can recall. Some are dead" That word was shakily sung "and some are living. In my life, I loved them all." A violin solo was played and Federico and I climbed down the building. We walked in to Leonardo's workshop and Ezio looked up from where he was sitting and Leonardo came up and hugged me.

"I am so sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault, Leonardo." I looked at Ezio. "How is she?"

"Upset."

"What is she doing?"

"She locked herself in her room and has been playing her violin and singing since we got here. I wouldn't bother her."

"I won't." Federico took over.

"Tomorrow at noon we must go to the rooftops at noon to meet the fox."

"Va bene." I went and sat down; it had been a long day. I heard Audre start a new song. Her voice echoed throughout the silent workshop.

"When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me, speaking worlds of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me speaking words of wisdom let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be."

Her voice was cracked as through she was crying while singing. I knew she was crying. I drifted to sleep in the chair I was in while listening to her voice.

-Audre's POV-

I woke up after a long night of singing and crying. I let everything out. I still had my white dress on from last night and my hair was down my back and undone. I lightly padded down to Leo, who was cooking breakfast again. He gave me a sad smile and I smiled back. I was lucky to have a friend like Leo. Ezio and Hayle were also up, and we sitting on two chairs.

"Morning, Aud." Hayle said. I looked at her. "You sang quite a lot of Beatles songs last night."

"You know the Beatles are my favorite band." I said to her. I hugged her and walked over to the piano and began to play "Imagine by John Lennon.

Hayle hummed the melody and Ezio talked to me as I played.

"How come you let your emotions out through music?" I smiled and then looked at Leonardo and then back at Ezio.

"Any fine art is a way to convey emotions without words. I played songs that reminded me of my friends last night, and ones that made me happy. I am obviously in a better mood than I am now, right?" He nodded. "Exactly."

I continued to play. I realized something. Hayle, if we were home, this would be our senior year in high school."

"Oh my god, it would." She blinked. "Class of 2014." I began to play our school's alma mater.

"Fair upon the high school campus, challenging the eye, stands a school we all love dearly, stand ol' Valley Park High. Lift the chorus ever upward, upward to the sky. Proudly hail the blue and orange, hail to Valley Park High." We patted our knees, snapped then clapped. We burst out laughing.

"School? You didn't have private tutors?"

"Oh, no. We had to go to public schooling ever since we were children. This would have been our last year of high school then we would have moved away from home and gone to a university. Then we would do what we want without lives, find a husband, and have children. I couldn't imagine living that now that I am here now." I said, smiling.

"You can choose what you want to do with your lives?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes. About 50 years before we were born a women's movement started. Women became more independent and men lost some power. It is a more equal society." Hayle said. "But, like Audre said. I wouldn't trade it for anything else."

"I probably would have gone into Anatomy or became a historian. Leonardo, you did wonders to the Anatomy studies. I didn't wanna tell you this, but your name is a household name in our time." He blinked.

"I am?"

"Yeah. There is a book about conspiracies involving you. I think they were hinting at the Assassins, but never got that far. That book was really confusing though."

"Basically, Leonardo, we know some of your greatest masterpieces in our heads before you even have painted them. But we will not tell you anymore beyond that. We don't want to ruin history."

"Well, that is interesting. I'm not that amazing as you say I am though." He blushed.

I chuckled. "I know, Leo. I know."

Federico came down and said we had to go soon to meet the fox, whoever that was. I went upstairs and changed into my Assassin robes and fixed my hair into a long break around my shoulder. I strapped on my quiver and put my bow on my back and we all left.

**A/N: Another chapter completed! Huzzah! This one was amazingly fun to write. A HUGE shout out to halogirl117pr. I have my reason why. Chapter 7 will probably be up tomorrow or Tuesday. Next chapter is La Volpe! YAAAAAAAYYYY! **


	7. Cakes and Bellies

-Audre's POV-

We headed outside to go meet the fox. I waved goodbye to Leonardo and ran to catch up alongside Hayle, who was walking behind Ezio and Federico. All of our caped and robes floated around us to perfectly, I loved it. I looked down to Hayle. She was staring straight ahead of her, no emotion gracing her face. She was slightly short than me, but both of us were very short compared to Ezio and Federico. We had always been short. Ryan had been double our size. I was cut short in my thoughts when Federico held his hand up for us to stop in from on a building. Federico, Ezio, and Hayle began climbing up the side and I just stared.

"I am not climbing that." I said. They craned their neck and looked down.

"Seriously, Aud?" Hayle groaned.

"But, my hands. I'll ruin them." I looked down at my hands. My nails were bitten to the nub. I don't think there was much more that could be done to the poor things. "I don't even know how to scale a wall." Federico sighed and jumped down. He motioned to Hayle and Ezio to keep going.

"Are you for cereal?" Hayle yelled.

"Yes, I am Apple Jacks." Federico and Ezio looked at us weirdly and continued on normally. They better start getting used to our futuristic phrases. Federico began walking away and I followed him. I noticed he was looking around.

"What are you looking for?" I poked his arm.

"A ladder." I blushed.

"Duh." We turned the corner and we had found what we were looking for. I pointed to the ladder and Federico nodded and we made our way to the ladder. As we were walking, we were stopped by a singing man. He wore a hat with a feather sticking out of it. He strummed his instrument and sang.

"Let us sing for a joy!" Federico frowned and I stopped and listened. "Strikes down the evil guardsmen, protect the girls and boys!" I was laughing hysterically and Federico led me past the singing minstrel. He began skipping after us and Federico yelled back to the minstrel.

"Take one more step, and you die." My hand flew to my mouth and I began laughing very hard. I and to run to keep up with Federico's long strides and we made it to the ladder. "Ladies first." He gestured to the ladder and I began climbing. He followed right behind me and when I neared the top; a large olive hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

"AHII!" I swung my legs and then Ezio set me down.

"Calm down, bella." Hayle started laughing.

"Audre, you are so jumpy." As she said that, a poor person ran by and grabbed by money pouch.

"EHI! GET BACK HERE, THEIF!" I took off running after him, and I was soon passed by Ezio and Federico, who were faster runners than Hayle and I. We stayed right behind the thief until Ezio and Federico had cornered him.

"I have no interest in hurting you. So, give the lady her money and we'll call it even." Federico said to the poor man.

"Not so fast." A voice called from behind us, and we all whipped our heads to see where the words had come from. It was a man dressed in orange tights and a hooded brown cape.

Ezio knit his brows. "What do you want? Who are you?" The hooded man chuckled. And walked to the frost of us.

"They call me many things. Murderer, Tagliagole, Thief. But you," he gestured to the four of us "may call me La Volpe." I heard Hayle take in a large breath and she covered her mouth. I side looked at her and she smiled largely.

"Oh. My. God." She said. Oh no, I thought, this can't be good. When I saw her move her foot slightly forward, I knew there was nothing I could do to stop her. She lunged herself at La Volpe, causing Ezio, Federico and myself to step back.

"What are you-"La Volpe said right before Hayle connected with him. The impact of Hayle sent La Volpe to the ground. Hayle wrapped her arms around his midsection. He craned his neck to look at Hayle then look up at us.

"Well, La Volpe, it looks like you just got glomped." I started laughing hysterically. Ezio and Federico chuckled a bit but they just helped Hayle up and watched me laugh. I have to lean on Ezio to keep from falling because I was laughing so hard. Hayle hit my arm and I immediately snapped out of my laughing frenzy.

"Why'd you do that?" I said to her, rubbing my arm. Hayle pointed to La Volpe, who was staring at me along with everyone else present. I turned red and pulled my hood over my head. (Heh. That rhymed.) Federico put his hand on my shoulder and began to talk.

"We need your help, La Volpe. We need to kill Uberto Alberti." He seemed a bit unconfident with his words.

"Si, I know. Giovanni told me everything. Including the lovely ladies' secret." My eyes widened.

"You do? Do you believe us?" Hayle asked, arching her brow.

He hesitated before answering, "Yes."

'Thank you." I said, and La Volpe bowed a bit.

"Nessun problema." Ezio became annoyed and huffed.

"Anyway, what do we need to do to kill Uberto Alberti?" Ezio looked very excited to kill, but all the blood drained from my face at the thought of killing someone.

La Volpe sighed. "I understand your desire for vengeance, but The Gonfaloniere is a powerful man. You are not killers, children-"

"Space us the lecture." Federico said, turning around."

"But I can make you one." Federico turned back around faced La Volpe. Hayle and Ezio smiled a bit. I, on the other hand, cowered back.

"You know, this whole killing thing is sorta freaking me out…" I shuffled my feet and Hayle but her forehead in her hands.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously. I just watched two of my friends die yesterday. What makes you think I would be okay with killing someone else?" I got up in her face. "You don't care about what happened, do you? I doubt you even feel sorry-"

"How dare you accuse me of that?" She raised her hand and slapped me across the face. My hand flew to my cheek, which burned and I turned to glare at Hayle. I heard Ezio and Federico mutter "Oh, no.."

"You bitch!" I jumped at her and tackled her to the ground and we rolled around punching each other and pulling each other's hair. Ezio said something and Federico stepped forward.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" I yelled. I grunted when Hayle flipped me over and pinned me on the ground. She began punching my face repeatedly and I could feel blood pouring from my nose. Ezio and Federico decided enough was enough and they pried us from each other. I clutched my nose and glared at Hayle. She didn't even have a scratch on her, but I was bleeding from my nose, it was dripping from my face. Hayle just smirked at me.

"I'm leaving. Kill whoever you want, but keep me out of it. I obviously suck at fighting." When I walked away, I could hear Ezio's footsteps behind mine. I raised a hand to stop him and walked by myself back to Leonardo's. I am not a killer. My life was perfect until I got here. I want to go home. Back to the future. I wish that this had never happened. I wanted my Dad. I finally made it into Leo's shop. I walked in and grabbed a rag to wipe my face off. He walked in from the kitchen and saw my face.

"Mio dio! Audre, what did you do?" the blue eyed man said while walking over to me.

I sighed and let him wipe the rest off and then assess my nose. "Got in a fight with Hayle."

"Why?"

"She is stubborn. That's why." Leonardo made a low noise and finished cleaning up my face. He went back to his work and I sat back and closed my eyes. I went deep into thought.

"Audre." Leo said from behind his work.

"Yeah?"

"I'd hate to seem like a rude man, but you have missed your monthly bleeding."

"How do you know that?" How DID he know that? Even I don't pay attention to my cycles.

"I memorized your cycle. It helps me study women a bit more." I looked down at myself. I poked my stomach and got a bit more resistance than usual. I looked up at Leonardo.

"You don't think…" Leonardo covered his mouth with his hand a walked over to me. He began probing at my stomach and grunting when he realizing something.

"I am pretty sure you are pregnant Audre. I'm am sad to tell you this, but unless you we with another men, it is Vieri's child you are carrying." Leo places his hand over mind and hugged me.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered and looked down at my stomach again. I placed my hand over it and stared.

"Whatever you feel is the right choice." Leo comforted.

I got up and climbed up to the rafters of Leonardo's workshop, grabbing a lute (for those who do now know a guitar-like instrument. It was popular in the renaissance and has a beautiful sound it. YouTube it.) and finding a comfortable position. After I had found somewhere in the back corner, I began to stem absentmindedly on the lute. Leo grabbed a guitar and played along with my strumming, changing chords as I did. I felt all my worries about my future child go away. I knew I would have to tell Ezio, Hayle, and Federico, but I didn't care anymore. I also couldn't train now when I came time. Leonardo and I kept playing together until Ezio, Hayle, and Federico came back from La Volpe. They didn't notice me up on the rafters and I made a motion to Leonardo to not tell them I was here.

Hayle came in and looked around. "Audie? Audre? Where are you?"

Leonardo stopped her. "She isn't here. Is she supposed to be?"

Hayle blinked. "Well, she said she was heading here… because I beat her up… I feel really bad now…" She looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

Federico grasped Hayle's shoulder, "Don't worry Hayle. Siblings fight. It happens." Ezio nodded in agreement. I decided that now would be a good time to cut in. I jumped down from the rafters and everybody's head snapped at me.

"Siblings don't cause each other's noses to bleed." I said. Hayle just looked down. "Also, I have something I really needed to tell you. All of you." I could feel the tears coming and my throat closed up. They all listened intently.

"What is it, Aud?" Hayle said. Ezio gave a grunt of agreement and took my hand.

"You can tell us anything." He said. I just looked down.

"I…. I'm.. uhh…" they stared at my lips as though they were the most amazing thing they had ever seen, "pregnant."

"You're what?" Hayle whispered. Leo took over when I began crying.

"She is pregnant. It is Vieri's child." Ezio and Federico became very mad. They pounded their fists on the wall.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. They stopped and turned to me.

"No, no, no ,no ,no ,no." Federico said. "We aren't mad at you. We are mad that Vieri di this to you."

"Yeah, bella. Don't worry." I hugged them both. Ezio held on a bit longer than Federico.

"So. Do you think it is going to be a girl or boy?" They all paused and then answered.

"Girl" Hayle voted.

"Girl" Federico agreed.

"Girl" Leonardo smiled.

"Boy." Everyone turned to Ezio. He shrugged his shoulders. "What? I think it will be a boy, big deal."

"Well, let's make the best of this thing. I propose we celebrate with…. CAKE!" I yelled.

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Hayle screamed. I sighed.

"Nobody asked you."

We all started to clean things up and get ready to make a big chocolate cake to celebrate my pregnancy. It wasn't the best thing that happened to me, but I was having a child and brining a new life into the world. That has to count for something, right? I assigned everyone a job. Hayle and Leonardo got the icing, Ezio and Federico got the cake batter, and I got to embellish the cake once it was done.

Ezio and Federico started to put the ingredients in a large bowl and I turned to cut up some strawberries. I heard Ezio laughing and Federico growling. Federico turned around, and his face was covered with flour. They went back to work and eventually put the cake in the brick oven. After that Leo and Hayle got to work on the icing. They made it perfectly. After they were done, I saw Hayle take a spoonful and aim it at Ezio, who was turned around.

"Ezio, WATCH OUT!" Ezio turned around and was greeted by a spoonful of icing, which hit him right on the forehead.

"Oh no you didn't." Ezio said, taking a finger and licking some of the icing off his face. "This is molto bene." Ezio grabbed a handful of flour and threw it and Hayle and Leonardo. Leonardo gasped and look down at himself then back up at Ezio. I began to laugh.

"You two look like... ghosts." I yelled my hands on my stomach. I was howling with laughter until I got sugar and icing thrown at me. "EHI! What was that for?" Everyone else began to laugh as I got mad and I eventually began laughing too.

I cleaned myself up, as did the rest of us. We sat around and talked about when Hayle and the boys did through the day, discussed how much pregnancy should go, and Leonardo's lately projects. It seemed we were talking and laughing forever when the cake was finally done. Federico got it out and set it down to cool off.

"That smells amazing." Hayle said, taking in deep breaths.

"Baby brother, we actually can cook!" Federico laughing, slapping Ezio's shoulder. Ezio smiled and put his arm around Federico.

"I know. We are amazing!" Hayle and I threw strawberries at them for that and they dodged the strawberries and picked both of us up.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Hayle yelled, pounding on Ezio's back.

"Federico, you're hurting me." I said softly and Federico put me down. Ezio still had Hayle over his back. He finally dropped her with a loud thump on the ground.

"WHY YOU LITTLE.-!" Hayle began to yell.

"HAYLE. Let's do the icing." Leo said, grabbing a spoon and the icing. Hayle and Leo smeared all of the icing on the cake. They smoothed it out and perfected it. Leo did it like it was an art, for he was a painter. Finally, it was my turn to add on the fruity embellishments. I put raspberries and strawberries on the cake. I had to swat away everyone's hands multiple times because they kept reaching for my fruit "MY FRUIT! MINE!"

At long last the cake was done. We were about to cut it with a knife when La Volpe walked into the workshop.

"Ezio, Federico, Hayle, Audre!" He said. All of us stood up.

"Guess what!" Hayle yelled.

"Chicken butt!"" I yelled back.

"Audre's pregnant!" I sadly smiled and patted my stomach. La Volpe's eyes got wide.

"Who?" Everyone looked down

"Vieri." I said quietly, a soft whisper.

"Are you sure?" La Volpe said, grabbing my hand.

"He is the only one, La Volpe."

"I am so sorry. Really. I am."

"It's not your fault." Did me and Hayle always say that? "We made a cake!" Everyone smiled a bit and we all pointed at our masterpiece.

"You can bring it with you, come on!" La Volpe gestured to the door. "My thieves are having a party and they invited all of you. There will be dancing!" Ezio and Federico smiled. Hayle and I frowned. Leo just stood there.

"I have work to do. I cannot go. Sorry La Volpe." He said, bowing a bit.

"Not a problem, Leonardo." Did he say dancing?

"Dancing?" Hayle asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes."

"Oh, no. We cannot dance. We suck." I said.

"Suck what?" Ezio said a mischievous smile on his face. Federico stifled a laugh and La Volpe smiled when I slapped his arm.

"Pervert!" I yelled. Hayle continued talking.

"Dancing?" She repeated. We couldn't dance very well. All we could do was the cha cha slide and a basic waltz. Well, there was this one time….

Ezio interrupted my thoughts again "What's wrong, mia cara, afraid to dance a little?"

"No, of course not." Hayle puffed out her chest. We all laughed.

"Then LETS GO!" Federico said.

"When I die tonight, I am putting all blame on you." I said to Ezio as we walked out the door.

**A/N: I am officially the worst person in the world. Who decided that "nah, I'll do it tomorrow" way too many times? Oh, right. Me. PPROCRASTINATORs UNITE…. Tomorrow. I'll work on the next chapter. This chapter was a big draggy in my opinion. I suck. I'm sorry. Don't kill me. I DON'T DESERVE IT! Virtual cookies to all who read this. I don't own Ezio, or the rest of the Assassins. **


	8. Chapter 8

So, I have decided to somewhat abandon this. My inspiratuon is completely gone... my laptop broke... i have been busy.. I am dome with this, but will be writing a new Assassijs creed fanfixtin about Audre. It qill ne different. I am on an ipad so this sucks, but please. I will get stadted on thenewasasap. 


End file.
